Nada
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: SasuNaru, AU, PWP, Naruto doesn't believe in much, but he does believe in Naruto Uzumaki. And maybe believing in Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be too bad either. My excuse to write smut. Read and review please! XD


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto obvs!

**Author's Note:** So, I'm finally moving on from Death Note to Naruto. This has been wandering through my head for a while, so I hope it's good for you too. *snickers* Mmm, it's kind of PWP and simply my excuse for writing SasuNaru smut.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and reviews are always lovely! All critiques and criticisms are welcomed!

* * *

"_Our nada who art in nada, nada be thy name _

_thy kingdom nada thy will be nada _

_in nada as it is in nada. _

_Give us this nada our daily nada _

_and nada us our nada as we nada our nadas_

_and nada us not into nada but deliver us from nada; pues nada."_

-Ernest Hemingway

_

* * *

_

_**NADA**_

Naruto was fuming as he ran up and down the corridor the history department, without real direction or purpose other than he needed to let off some steam. And to find a certain bastard whom he'd like very much to beat into the ground. Very much.

His hair was aflame as he skittered to and fro, dancing in between his peers and girls giggled and boys threw bunched up pieces of paper at him to hinder his search; the calls of "_Nerd!_" repeating like a mantra, but they were in vain. For Naruto was on a mission. Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission to track down and positively emulsify one Sasuke Uchiha. _Teme_.

How dare that bastard. How dare that man. How _dare_ him.

The fighting was normal. So was the "getting-all-gangsta" up in each other's face. So were the tattered insults that both knew were hollow as well as the cuts and bruises that came with the occasional fist fights. Sneers were normal. Bloody knuckles were normal. Sharing pizza at lunch afterwards was normal. They were not the best friend standard, but it would be boring to the pair otherwise.

At least, that's what Naruto surmised. He had been the one with a shady past, a little on the sketchy side, and had grown up early on knowing not to believe in anything. He believed in nada. He wasn't one for pity or handouts. So when the Uchiha had returned Naruto's punch with one of his own that fateful day in late August, the planets had aligned and a mutual understanding had come between the two that one would give no shit and one would get none. Sasuke was one of those guys who would show the world just how superior he was in comparison to every other living, breathing thing by stacking his card house high, with all the cards at perfect forty-five degree angles and the different suits creating an elaborate pattern of red and white and black. And all he would do is "_Hn._" about it. Naruto was the type of guy who would take his deck of cards (as well as everyone else's) and build an even higher card house than Sasuke's just to piss him off, and all just to giggle like a madman when he'd knock it down.

They'd been together ever since. Naruto didn't believe in the stability of their friendship nor the laws of gravity, according to Sasuke's so aptly named "duck-butt" hair. No, Naruto Uzumaki only believed in one and one thing only, and that was Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki!

Yet now the raven had gone and messed it all up. Naruto didn't know what to believe anymore, since the other had obviously lost his mind. He had crossed the line and Naruto couldn't wait to find the boy and wring his neck until the other boy was a writhing, smoldering speck on the ground.

And then, he would go out for ramen, using the _Teme_'s money for it.

Oh yes, under present circumstances, Naruto Uzumaki had no qualms with stooping down to third grade bullying.

And what, pray tell, had been so violently different in their interactions to cause Naruto to want to flip a bitch? Well, it all started when…

…_Sasuke didn't know if he could take it anymore. _

"_Teme! Give me your math homework! You know I don't get it, so why can't you just give it to me?"_

"_Shove it Naruto! Can't you tell Sasuke doesn't want to do it?? Just look at how unhappy he looks!"_

"_C'mon Sasuke! I'll buy you ramen. You want ramen!?"_

"_Idiot! He's obviously too cool to eat that stuff!" _

"_Sasuke! Teme! TEME! __**TEME!**__"_

_Sasuke could feel his water boiling into nothing but steam, the chant of his perversely overused nickname combined with Sakura clinging to his backpack like a leech and Naruto at his arm (also a leech) causing the pressure to shift higher and higher and higher and all he wanted was for Naruto to just shut the hell—_

"'' _Teme, gimme your homework right now or I swear to God I'll take the fuckin' stick that's already ten feet up your—" _

_And suddenly, there was blissful silence as Sasuke took a firm grip on the back fo Naruto's head and covered plush lips with his own, meshing tan and pale hues together until the blond beneath him ceased all his struggles._

_After a moment, Sasuke pulled back and cocked his head to the side, a contemplative look adorning his face as he watched Naruto watch him, with ever widening eyes. Didn't that hurt? _

_Sasuke would have shrugged, but Uchiha's don't do that. Instead, he smirked at his handiwork and, pleased with the way he caused both of the noisiest pests he knew to drown in silence, he turned on his heel and walked away, enthralled and intent on finding out why his lips tingled in the most delicious of ways._

It was only a few minutes later that Naruto had come to, right after Sakura had let out a horrifying shriek and slapped him across the face. He now had a pretty little bruise forming just below his eye.

With the chime of bells from the campanile tower across the quad, Naruto surmised with even increasing hatred that the bastard had most likely returned home for the day and a pairing of girls running to their classes decided to take the long way around as Naruto let out a very feminine shriek at the realization that that had been his first kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke had just removed his shoes in slow, robotic motions, eyes unseeing as he passed his brother right by on the way towards the kitchen, a small amount of sway in his steps.

Itachi looked up from his bowl of Frosted Flakes and quirked an eye at his younger brother's strange presence. Usually he would throw an insult his way before running up to his room and locking himself in there doing God-knows-what, but today he had completely ignored the older Uchiha. That just did NOT happen.

So, he followed behind the younger who was presently watching the tea kettle come to a boil. As Itachi raised that eyebrow even higher, he came around to observe something even more strange and out of place on his little bitchy pride and joy.

Something tinged pink and red was making its way from either cheek to meet together in a nicely little painted line on the bridge of Sasuke's nose and Itachi found himself intrigued.

The kettle started whistling and when he saw that Sasuke was not going to get it, he reached a hand over and turned it off for him, and then, pushing slightly at Sasuke's shoulders, turned his younger brother to face him.

It was only when Itachi touched him that Sasuke made any note of his presence, the hint of a grimace pulling at his face. And yet, the blush was far more prominent. They held each other's gaze for a moment and each realized they were just confused as the other.

"Your water was boiling."

Sasuke blinked and grunted.

Itachi's grip on his shoulders momentarily tightened.

"Are you all right?"

Once again, Sasuke could only blink at the inquiry.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and muffled shouts of "_Teme!_" could be heard, but both Uchiha's ignored such a blatant nuisance and Sasuke squeezed his hand into a fist and released it, not liking the feeling of both elation and helplessness at the same time clouting his chest.

At the third colorful call of his nickname, the flush spread up to his ears.

"I… don't think so." He responded slowly, letting the words dribble.

"You're face is red." Itachi's eyes were trained on following the blushes trail. Sasuke's eyes widened minutely and he put a hand to his cheek, stunned.

"I'm warm."

Itachi put his hand on the other cheek, and then on Sasuke's forehead.

"So you are."

A sharp _bang_ was heard, but they once again chose to ignore it as footsteps were heard coming their way down the corridor and they put their duel geniuses to good work attempting to figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

Only a moment later, an equally red Naruto burst into the room and Sasuke's worried eyes were drawn to him momentarily before he had to look away. He didn't know why. He just couldn't seem to look at the presence of a perspiring dobe, shirt half unbuttoned to show a generous amount of chest and golden hair sticking to places on his forehead as angry blue eyes focused on him and the dobe then made out something close to a war call.

"What the **fuck**was that today, Teme??!!" He yelled as he slowly approached the duo, appearing a skittish hyena.

Sasuke seemed to be mulling the day over in his mind and the flush only increased from his ears down his neck as he cocked his head the other way and Itachi's brows scrunched together at the tightened features in his face and the way Sasuke was avoiding the other boy's eyes.

"I… haven't done anything strange…" He replied.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Are you sick?"

The two Uchihas, ignoring the blonde's finger jabbing and random profanities, both looked at each other, questioning and slowly before Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I _am_ feeling hot, aren't I?" He sounded afraid.

Itachi checked his temperature again and put a finger to his mouth, deep in contemplation.

"And you're flushed."

"I've never been sick before."

Panic.

"…Neither have I…" came Itachi's quiet answer.

More Uchiha inner panic.

Naruto let out a strangled sound and duel pairs of black eyes turned to him before Itachi took in Naruto's equally flushed face and nodded his head, thoughtfully stating, "He looks sick too." Sasuke silently agreed beside him.

Naruto, on the other hand, was about ready to rip all the hair off his head. '_And __**these**__ are the genius Uchiha children?!_' Instead, he opted to push Itachi out of the way and grasp at a handful of Sasuke's white button-up.

"Give. It. Back." He ground back.

Sasuke, reclaiming his state of bastardization, growled down at the dobe and pushed Naruto's hand away, straightening his shirt with the brush of a hand.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"You know very well, you bastard! Now give it back!"

Sasuke scoffed.

As Naruto sputtered in response, he rubbed despondently at his lips. "You need to give it back." He tried to contain the mania in his voice, wanting to simply explode, but realized holding back would be good in the presence of the elder Uchiha, who seemed to be looking on with interest at their interaction.

Instead a questioning further, Sasuke simply said, "No." and turned on his heels to retreat to the safety of his bedroom, knowing not why there was a fleeting, giddy feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach as he heard Naruto scampering after him.

He could hear Itachi's wave of chuckles, but ignored them. He closed the door to his room just to have it slammed open again and Naruto rushing towards him. He really was persistent, wasn't he?

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes—_almost_—as Naruto once again grappled at his shirt collar and said, "Give it back, Teme!"

"Give it back?" Sasuke taunted, looking down at sparkling blue eyes and the way Naruto's lip trembled in anger. He found himself licking his own chapping lips.

"Yeah, I only said it fifteen times, you sick fuck!!"

Sasuke did roll his eyes then.

"Of course, the entire street could hear you incessant yapping."

Naruto growling in response and Sasuke smirked down at him, placing a hand over Naruto's own, only to be fascinated with the way the flush deepened across Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke deemed that maybe both of them _were_ sick, just in a very unorthodox manner.

"What… What are you doing…?" Naruto questioned, something akin to anxiousness seeping into his features and Sasuke felt the grin on his face turn feral.

"What? I thought you wanted it back, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes momentarily.

"Teme… I do want it back."

Sasuke inched closer and took a firm grip on Naruto's wrists as Naruto took a step back, eyes instantly shifting around the room for a means of escape.

"So, I'll give it back."

"…Huh? Tha—that's not possible!"

Now Sasuke really _did_ have a face-splitting smirk adoring his cheeks. It actually hurt to have such an expressive expression on, but his cheeks could definitely take the pain if Naruto continued with his gaping like a fish. He had put the dobe at a loss for words for the _second_ time that day! Now, if that wasn't impressive, he didn't know what was.

His left hand once again found purchase in the soft curves of Naruto's hair and the shorter boy's eyes widened as realization hit. Naruto would have protested at Sasuke's outlandish actions if it weren't for the very unwelcomed and very uncouth way Sasuke stuck his mouth to Naruto's and lapped at it hungrily.

Naruto let his hands push against Sasuke's chest for a moment as he tried to move or speak or pull away—_something_ to make Sasuke stop and realize what he was doing.

Instead, all he got was a satisfied grunt as Sasuke happily maneuvered Naruto's mouth open with his other hand, holding tightly to the blonde's chin as he began mapping out the cavern of Naruto's mouth.

And in the instant Sasuke's tongue twined with Naruto's, the younger's mind turned into a happy form of blank. He didn't—couldn't—think and neither moved closer nor father away as Sasuke slipped his eyes closed and plundered Naruto's mouth for buried treasure.

He couldn't place it. Naruto did not taste like ramen, as he had supposed, but something with a tang to it, a citrusy flavor that instantly made the older boy want more. So, as a good Uchiha, more was taken.

He found that he liked the way Naruto's lips fit against his if he tilted his head at just the right angle as well as how Naruto's tongue would twitch something fierce when Sasuke wound his on the roof of Naruto's mouth. He moaned low in his throat as he felt an equally low moan resonate down his throat and he smirked as he pulled away, overwhelmingly satisfied with the thought that Naruto liked it as well.

He almost moaned again at the way Naruto's once tomato-hued face had turned into a graceful blush, the way Naruto's smaller hands were clutching at Sasuke's collar like a lifeline instead of fiercely pushing away, and the manner in which Naruto's eyes had slid to half mast focusing solely on _Sasuke's_ lips.

Sasuke let out a shivering breath as he came to accept the fact that _maybe_ he and the dobe had started something that they really shouldn't have started, but they way Naruto was leaning back towards Sasuke made the raven haired boy chuck anything else out the window—

"Ahem."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's head snapped to the side in tandem, only to have Naruto let out a very unmanly noise to find Itachi leaning casually against the doorway to Sasuke's room, the now empty bowl of Frosted Flakes completely obliterated.

"So, is _this_ what you wanted back, Naruto?" Itachi asked calmly and the tan boy's face instantly drained of color. "Because I'm sure my foolish little brother might have mistaken it for something else in his heat."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he mumbled dangerously, "Get out."

Itachi, perfectionist of the Uchiha glare, simply met his brother's eyes and, with a widening smirk, responded, "Oh, but I'm not the one who's half-hard and with my hands down Uzumaki's pants, now am I?"

Both boys looked down only to realize that, yes, in fact Sasuke's hands were both stuffed between the back of Naruto's pants and his boxers, unconsciously massaging Naruto's perfectly manicured backside and that, yes, both boys were sporting erections. When Naruto tried jerking away from the wandering hands, it only caused the situation to worsen as the pants lost their hold on his hips and dropped to his ankles.

Instantly, Naruto squealed and pushed Sasuke away as the raven turned viciously towards his brother, shouting various Uchiha curses at him and hurling anything nearby, including pillows, sneakers and a chair, hoping for a very nice headshot. But alas, Itachi was quick to let out a cackle and slam the door shut.

Sasuke rubbed his palm down his face, muttering curses hotly under his breath and turned to locate his dobe only to realize Naruto was attempting a quick escape through his window, but with pants at his ankles, it was proving more difficult than he'd like.

"Dobe."

Naruto's started and smashed the back of his head on the windowsill before pulling back in and waving his arms in a flurry at Sasuke.

"Teme, stay the fuck away!! I'm getting the hell out of here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No, you're not."

Naruto flipped him the bird and turned back to dive headfirst through the window.

"Just watch me!"

The blond was halfway through the window and tilting downwards when Sasuke ran over and grappled for Naruto's ankles as the other by swung out and down from the window, letting out another pathetic sound as he realized how far down the ground was.

"Idiot! You can't just jump out of a window!"

"I can and I will!!! My balcony is right next to your window, so lemme go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"**Yes!**"

"I'm not going argue with you, Dobe!"

"Then lemme go, Teme!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Naruto tensed up suddenly as he craned his neck sideways, listening intently. Sasuke noticed this as he pulled the other into a better position, arms wrapped around strong legs now.

"What is it?"

"_Shhhhhh…._" Naruto warned. "I thought I heard the Pervert."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Wasn't Jiraiya on a cruise with Tsunade?"

"Yeah, but I could've—"

And then, they heard it. The slam of a door and approaching footsteps, the roar of "WHAT THE FUCK DID THE BRAT DO WITH THE GARAGE?!!" paired with "Come now, let's just get in the house and have a drink, no?" causing both boys to instantly panic.

Naruto bent in half and grappled for Sasuke's hands, whispering harshly, "Pull me up! Pull me up!" Though freaked out at the random make out sessions his best friend and neighbor had been springing on him, he was more terrified of his adoptive parents' wrath.

As Sasuke finally succeeded in hauling Naruto back into the room, the blond fell hard onto his lap, causing him to yell, "Jesus, Dobe, what do you—"but he was unable to continue as Naruto used Sasukes (very effective) silencing mechanism and smashed his lips over the others, waiting until the voice outside had died down to pull back and listen intently over his shoulder.

Naruto, convinced that he was in no physical danger, let out a small sigh only to have his eyes snap open when he felt the trail of wet lips move slowly from the corner of his jaw down to his clavicle. When Sasuke the drew a thick tongue across that spot, Naruto instantly began pushing him away, thought with less force and willpower than he previously had.

"Ngh… Sasuke, stop."

His words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke began suckling at the fingers of the hand pushing him away, causing Naruto to hold back a moan as the wet appendage slid luxuriously against his skin.

He tried to turn around and crawl his way out the window once again, deeming that _maybe_ suffering Tsunade's wrath might not be so bad, only to be hindered by strong arms around his waist, tugging him back alongside a growl.

He really did moan though as that same sinful appendage made a slow trail up along the rim of his ear, causing Sasuke's cock to harden at the mewls that escaped Naruto's mouth. Drawing his tongue in and around Naruto's ear again and again and being rewarded with the delicious sounds each time, all he could think was, '_Sweet spot._'

If Naruto was in his right mind, he would have sworn he'd landed in the twilight zone, because Sasuke attacking him with kisses and licks and wandering hands just did not equate. Usually Sasuke's emotional quota was that of a rock, so the fact that the Uchiha was passionately making out with his ear and grinding his hips subconsciously up into Naruto's own caused all thoughts to vacate the blonde's mind.

Mind fogged over in lust, he complied willingly with ever softly muttered direction until he found himself on his hands and knees with his boxers joining his pants around his ankles.

Sasuke had continued to trails soft kisses over every inch of skin he could reach, biting softly into one of Naruto's cheeks and relishing in the small yip it elicited from the blonde. It was addictive. He wanted to intimately affect Naruto as much as Naruto affected him.

So, with one last lidded look at Naruto's flushed and panting face, anxious for the unknown, Sasuke trailed his hand up twitching thighs to the hard length found in between in tandem with his tongue trailing down between the set of cheeks facing him. He did not think it dirty nor did he think it uncouth as he began stroking with each lick he would give to the puckered hole, Naruto's pants and small whines causing Sasuke to become more bold and feverish in his movements.

He couldn't place why, but he had the most overwhelming want to make the dobe come.

It was enthralling the way Naruto would push his hips forward, thrusting into the hand before pushing backwards towards the wet appendage exploring secret areas of his body, the half-strangled form of Sasuke's name falling from plump lips.

Naruto found his hips uncoordinated as the pressure welled up inside him, a stranger to sexual participation, and it is the last straw as Sasuke's tongue wriggled it's way into the tight hole that causes Naruto to cry out harshly into the room as his orgasm sweeps through him.

Sasuke slowed his strokes along Naruto's length and began trailing kisses back up the other boy's back, Naruto willingly slumping to lie back against Sasuke's chest.

He barely registered the action of Sasuke bringing his hand to his lips and curiously licking the milky substance away before bringing his lips to Naruto's own.

The blonde was completely helpless as his mouth was once again plundered and winced slightly at the bitter taste found mixed between their tongues.

And just as soon as Naruto's hand took a tight grip on Sasuke's hair, Sasuke had pulled back to press a heady kiss against the blonde's temple. Naruto shifted slightly, mind still in a haze, when he had the clear feeling of Sasuke's own erection pressing into his backside.

Naruto flushed and looked up into Sasuke's eyes, watching the swirl of unknown emotions running across each other, and he swallowed realizing it wasn't really fair that only he had gotten off. Never mind the fact that just fifteen minutes before he had been violently protesting to be in the same room as the raven.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he watched Naruto turn around and, with determination lacing his features, took a slightly shaking hand and began working at the button on Sasuke's pants. Sasuke immediately understood the blonde's intentions, but his eyes narrowed, not satisfied with Naruto getting him off, as tempting as it was, just to return a favor.

Thus, he let out a dissatisfied "_Hn,_" picked the blonde up into his arms (ignoring the string of curses and embarrassment) and succinctly threw him out the window and onto his own balcony.

Naruto could barely get out an angry "_Teme!_" before Sasuke's window had been slammed shut and the blinds blocking out any further chance of human interaction.

_

* * *

_

The next few days had been… strange, to say the least.

Naruto had screamed himself raw across the space to Sasuke's window only to get no response and Tsunade bursting into his room and throwing her sake cup at his head. He now had a bruise to match the one Sakura had given him under the other eye.

At school, the tension in the air was fierce, but it seemed that Naruto was the only one with a problem. In fact, Naruto began to realized that Sasuke seemed to relish in their new intimate proximity and went out of his way to be near the blonde, whether he was wanted or not.

Naruto went about his normal routine, and still he would find his mind, in some way or other, always returning to Sasuke. At Naruto's lunch break, when talking animatedly about this and that with Kiba on the soccer field, hands flailing wilding, Sasuke had appeared and sat right behind him, legs encircling Naruto's own as Sasuke leaned back on his hands and silently listened to the conversation between the two. Kiba and Naruto had both exchanged questioning glances, but upon seeing Kiba shrug it off, Naruto relaxed as well.

Sasuke would continued to join them for the next couple days, a patient listener who would only huff or make a small comment here and there, but for the most part would act rather accepting and civil towards the two balls of energy.

Naruto would sometimes fall into fits of giggles at an outrageous story Kiba would tell and he'd nudge Sasuke, or smile over his shoulder towards the raven, whose lips would instantly smile in return. Naruto didn't know why, but whenever he found himself happy, he would seek out Sasuke with his eyes, whether they were sitting with Kiba or passing classes. He felt the urge to smile and then go out of his way to make Sasuke smile, simply because it felt natural and it felt right.

Their previous encounter had not really deterred the two, and since Naruto had not questioned it, Sasuke had not brought it up either. Somehow, it was a silent understanding between the two, just as their nick names were no longer tied to empty insults, but merely nick names.

Naruto also had not found himself questioning Sasuke's new need for proximity. Well, they had been intimate, so what was the harm in sitting near each other? Knees brushing each other under desks? Hands lingers on the other's back longer than necessary?

What was the harm in kisses being stolen in between classes?

Naruto's friends did not seem to find their interactions strange, even as Sasuke had pulled Naruto to him and kissed him full on the lips before leaving for home. It seemed that they had expected it—like they had known all along. And Naruto found that the more they accepted, the more Naruto himself accepted.

And the one day when Naruto had actually begun to question exactly what it was going on between them, his beacon of enlightenment came in the form of Sai's smiling face.

Naruto had felt a tap on the shoulder and stopped twirling his pencil as the greeting of, "Hey Dickless," met his ears. He turned to let out an angry retort, but stopped when Sai continued.

"Ne, Fishcake, Sakura told me she saw you and the Uchiha kissing each other the other day. Does that make you a fag?" He ended with a delightfully oblivious grin, but was rewarded only with Naruto's eyes widening and a light flush spreading through his cheeks.

A few people in the class had grown quiet at the inquiry, no doubt wondering if the rumors about Sasuke were true. They had all heard and all speculated and many times Naruto would overhear girls wondering how the kid with the scars on his face could get the ice prince where they couldn't.

It was disheartening.

And Naruto felt bare, like he had been violated.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say. He closed it again and looked away, embarrassment written across his features in dark black ink as he bit the corner of his bottom lip. He had never questioned his orientation and had never questioned Sasuke and he had most definitely never question Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki!

But now, he found that he simply did not know.

And that hurt.

After another moment of strained silence, he heard a gasp and before he could react, was hauled to his feet by a pair of strong arms before he felt familiar fingers intertwine with his, causing Naruto's face to flush further as Sasuke stood proudly next to him.

The Uchiha looked on Sai with a little disdain in his expression, quirking an eyebrow as the pale boy smirked wider.

Sasuke spoke before Sai even had a chance.

"Yeah, he's a fag."

Naruto felt his face flame at the harsh words, Sasuke's clipped voice actually surprising him. The blonde could take a lot of abuse, physical or verbal. He'd had to from a young age. Being an orphan was not easy and he had a hard time adjusting to each of the foster home's he'd been into. Before Jiraiya and Tsunade had found him, he'd almost given in to the words people had called him: inhuman, a fiend, a _monster_. He would have been able to take the words and their implications, if only it hadn't been Sasuke, his best friend, who had said them.

He felt betrayed.

The Uchiha quirked an eye towards Naruto's downturned head for a moment as a fleeting chatter broke out in the room, before muttering, "… but he's my fag."

The chatter really did erupt then, but by the time Naruto realized what was going on, Sasuke had pulled him out of the classroom. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, about to question where they were going, but as the jumbled words began to fall from his mouth, Sasuke had turned to him and kissed him, muttering a small, "Shut up," before readjusting both of their bags on his shoulder and leading Naruto down the street once again. When Sasuke had grabbed their bags, Naruto did not know.

So he had shut up and allowed Sasuke to take him wherever he so wished.

After a few minutes of silence that was comfortable and washed with a sense of security, hands tightly gripped together, Naruto looked up to Sasuke leading him up his own driveway. They entered the house quietly, acknowledging that Naruto's adoptive parents were nowhere to be found. Sasuke deposited their bags at the edge of the stairs and lead the other boy towards his own room, knowing the layout of Naruto's house like any good best friend would.

They entered the room softly, the equally soft _click_ of a lock resonating off the walls as Naruto found those same strong arms once again surrounding his waist and colored slightly at the hot breath that flitted against the back of his neck.

"Sasuke…" He called quietly.

After a moment, "You were bothered."

Naruto blinked. "N—no, really. It's okay, he was just asking… I'm sure he didn—"

"You always bite your lip when you're uncomfortable." Sasuke cut him off and Naruto gasped a little at this new piece of information he himself was unaware of. Sasuke continued the next phrase lowly, "But it's okay, because they know now."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and laid a kiss on his shoulder. "About you and me, dobe."

Naruto scoffed. "What do you mean 'you and me', Teme? We're the same as always."

It was Sasuke's turn to scoff as he laid another kiss a little closer to Naruto's neck and he hummed thoughtfully. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really are a dobe, Naruto."

"_Teme…_" Naruto ground out, but Sasuke cut him off again.

"Naruto, I'm saying that even thought I can't stand you, you are the only person I need." He kissed the corner between Naruto's neck and shoulder, relishing in Naruto's attentiveness on his words. "Naruto, I'm saying that I really, really like you."

Instantly, Naruto turned in his arms to meet Sasuke's eyes, his questions silently being transmitted from one to the other and Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's. He took in a deep breath and sighed against Naruto's lips, "What I'm saying, Naruto…" A soft kiss and Naruto felt himself turn to jelly in the protective arms of the taller boy. "… is that I'm a fag too. And that I really, really want you."

Sasuke opened his eyes to meet Naruto's and Naruto was surprised to find the small hint of a blush dusting the Uchiha's cheeks, absently wondering if he'd even get to take a picture of his flushed friend.

All thoughts of photography fled his mind though as Sasuke kissed him again and Naruto felt his mouth say, "Yes." When had he lost control of his voice? Had he really said that out loud?

Apparently he did, for after the utterance escaped his lips, Sasuke smother his lips with his own and parted willing lips with that strong tongue to once again find the source of lemon-lime deep in Naruto's throat.

No sooner had Naruto began responding that Sasuke maneuvered his lips to Naruto's ears and throat, overwhelmed by the vocalizations presently spilling from Naruto's mouth. He should have known Naruto to be so loud in bed. Pale hands tore at the offending articles of clothing on the tanned and whiskered young man's body and Sasuke practically ripped his own shirt off when Naruto's fingers had timidly tugged at the bottom of it.

Both shirtless, Sasuke led Naruto backwards towards his bed where he laid the smaller boy out and pulled off his socks, shoes, pants and boxers. The raven had already seen him nude so he found no problem with raking his gaze over the other's obviously embarrassed features and tugged Naruto's face forward for a deep kiss, pulling away to mutter, "Hot," against the other's lips.

He took Naruto's hands in his and guided them towards his zipper. The blonde, though lusty, caught onto the hint and went to work at Sasuke's pants, hands shaking slightly as he worked those and the dark blue underwear down lithe hips and blushed as Sasuke's erection was freed.

He heard the raven take in a sharp breath as the cool air reached him and Naruto blinked timid eyes up at Sasuke before, with more conviction, licked his lips and took a soft grip on Sasuke's cock.

He began moving his hand slowly up and down the length, figuring he'd just do what he normally liked and watched closely as Sasuke's eyes fluttered slightly and large hands took purchase on his shoulders as the pale boy began panting slightly, eyes locked with Naruto's own sparkling blue ones. Naruto felt his own length twitch slightly as Sasuke shuddered lightly and let out a soft moan of "Naruto".

Those same pale fingers threaded themselves in blonde hair and began moving his head towards Sasuke's cock. He looked up momentarily to the dark haired man and, with an imploring nod directed his way, extended his tongue to lick unsurely at the length. At Sasuke's hitch in breath, he assumed he was doing okay and began to suckle at the large mushroom head, the bitter taste of precum making him wince slightly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, and Naruto began suckling up and down the length, the flare of arousal pulsing through him at the hazy gaze Sasuke was surveying him with. He hummed questioningly and smiled a little when Sasuke gasped and continued, "… Ah, Naruto… T—touch yourself."

Naruto's felt himself moan a little at the soft command and began to stroke himself as his lips worked at Sasuke's length, both moaning in tandem. He found his heart leaping at each strong hitch in the raven's breath, the hips bucking forward with little restraint as Sasuke literally fucked his mouth. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled Naruto's head back harshly and the blonde winced, looking up at Sasuke, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Bad?" He questioned.

Sasuke shook his head panting.

"Good."

With that, Naruto was pushed back onto the bed as Sasuke went down on his knees and took Naruto's own erection into his mouth, eliciting a hiss from the other as he bobbed up and down quickly. Suddenly assaulted with the sensation, Naruto gripped at his comforter and bucked his hips slightly while Sasuke worked at his cock, licking and suckling at the proud length and barely noticed a wet digit—wet from what?—entering him.

It was strange, that was certain, but not uncomfortable. Only a slight hiss escaped him as Sasuke worked another finger inside, stretching and pulling and nudging on a little bundle that caused sparks to erupt behind Naruto's eyes. His mouth opened into a silent "_oh"_ as Sasuke hummed around his cock, smirking slightly when Naruto began thrusting against his fingers.

Oh, this was _so_ much better than the hand job he'd been given.

Soon, the fingers were removed and he watched through lidded eyes as Sasuke arranged their bodies on the bed and, black eyes meeting blue, pushed gently into the tight passage.

Naruto couldn't hold back the whine of discomfort as Sasuke filled him, pushing and pulling slowly and petting at Naruto's erection while he buried himself in the heat. It hurt—it definitely hurt—but it was a gratifying hurt which stretched the blonde and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the intense feeling of completion as Sasuke's cock slid to the hilt.

For a moment, both boys stayed completely still, shuddering and panting as the sensations overwhelmed them. Sasuke ran the fingertips of one hand up Naruto's chest as his other lifted a tanned thigh higher, and pressed hot kisses to any patch of skin his lips could reach.

Slowly, the pain began to ebb away and Naruto reached quaking arms to encircle Sasuke's neck and their lips met in a tender kiss, sweaty forehead pressed to sweaty forehead. Naruto could feel the other sigh against his lips and he moaned deeply when the shiver that ran through Sasuke's body reached into himself.

Without another moment of hesitation, Sasuke began a slow rhythm of pulling out and pushing in, chests pushed flush together as the pace increased, both too far gone to last much longer. Naruto groaned throatily as the bundle of nerves inside of him were brushed and with that the Uchiha was slamming himself back and forth inside of the blonde, small mutterings of names and sweet nothings spilling from their lips.

The repetition of "_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_" surrounded the blonde and he squeezed his eyes tightly together with the wealth of emotion that claimed him. Never had he felt so wanted. Never had someone called his name so passionately. Never had he felt so love in his entire life.

And as Sasuke began pumping the blonde's neglected erection once again and pressed a demanding kiss to Naruto's lips, he could take no more and cried out as he came between their bodies, thin streams of white painting their bodies while Sasuke continued his hearty thrusts.

Walls clamped down around Sasuke's own length and he grit his teeth as white spots exploded behind his eyes and he too emptied himself into the pliable body beneath him.

The next few moments of pleasurable high were spent with soft kisses and wandering hands as the two simply basked in each other. Slowly, Sasuke removed himself from Naruto and, swaying slightly on his feet, helped Naruto find a comfortable position in the bed and folded the comforter over his worn body.

"Naruto."

The blonde opened his eyes to soft black eyes observing him and nuzzled his cheek into Sasuke's hand.

"Hm?" He questioned, but Sasuke only shook his head and looked out the window, noting that he needed to head home soon.

He got up and began reapplying his clothing while Naruto looked on in a sleepy haze, the feeling of something warm flooding through him as he surveyed his friend. Lover?

"I have to go."

Naruto blinked as black eyes met his and he nodded.

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked out the window and then back to Naruto before pressing another soft kiss to the—_his_— blonde's lips.

"I'll treat you to ramen tomorrow."

At that, Naruto smiled and, as Sasuke opened up the door to leave, rolled onto his side, saying, "Teme."

"Dobe," came the instant reply.

"I really, really like you too."

And then, Sasuke smiled something soft and genuine and kind and left and Naruto realized that he may not believe in a God and he may not believe in the city's social services, but he did believe in Naruto Uzumaki.

And believing in Sasuke Uchiha might not be so bad either.

* * *

**A/N:** Not too bad, right? Kinda fluffy, kinda funny, a lil' angst here and there. ;) Reviews per favore? Me love you?


End file.
